Eager Blade
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Spencer Reid has a schoolboy crush on Morgan. But what happens when he sees Morgan and Garcia kissing? And how will the team respond to an emo Reid?
1. Pink Arm Warmers

"Oh hey guys!" SSA Spencer Reid said cheerily as he walked into the bullpen.

"Hey nerd boy," Derek Morgan teased.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Reid said punching Morgan in the arm. "At least I have a brain, you couldn't even beat JJ's baby son at Connect Four!"

"Oh I so could, why are you being such a jerk today Reid?" Morgan asked.

At this point Rossi, who was talking to Morgan before Reid showed up, began to slowly back away feeling awkward.

"Oh, I'm being a jerk? Why don't you listen to yourself! I hate you!" Reid said then stormed off angrily.

JJ and Prentiss had observed this whole conversation and were now discussing it in JJ's office.

"Aw! Reid has a school boy's crush on Morgan!" Prentiss cooed.

"Yeah, but he really needs to learn how to control it," JJ responded. "He's acting just like a fourteen year-old girl pretending to hate him for attention!"

"Either way it's hilarious!" Prentiss laughed.

Meanwhile in Penelope Garcia's office Morgan was busy venting.

"And I just don't know why Reid's being such an asshole lately!" Morgan said angrily.

Garcia had fully assessed the situation just the same way as JJ and Prentiss had, but she didn't say a word about Reid's true feelings. After all this was her chance to swoop up Morgan for herself.

_God I'm so stupid_, thought Reid. _Why can't I just talk to him like I normally would? I mean everything was fine in between Morgan and I before his towel slipped off that time in the hotel room. Ever since then my stupid feelings are getting in the way of our friendship. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Finally Reid decided to go to Garcia's office and see if she had any advice for him. He didn't want to have to admit his feelings. But he could say that it was a girl instead right?

Reid turned the corner into Garcia's office and stood there in shock.

"Here let the Goddess of Love make you feel better!" Garcia said and then embraced Morgan into a passionate kiss.

Reid instantly turned around and quietly walked out of the office. As soon as he was out of ear shot of Morgan and the 'Goddess of Love' he began to sprint out of the building. He got in his car and drove home as fast as he could.

When he got there he was in a deep depression and instantly ran into the kitchen and looked for any form of alcohol. Unfortunately there wasn't any anywhere in the house so Reid took a razor and began to cut his wrists.

"Hey has anyone seen Spencer?" Rossi asked curiously.

"Not yet," Agent Hotchner said.

"Well I haven't seen him in hours since he stormed away from me. Have any of you?" Derek asked.

"No," they all answered.

Ten minutes later Reid called in saying he left because he had begun to feel sick and needed the day off, but promised that he would be in the next day.

The next morning Reid walked into the bullpen and everyone instantly began to laugh.

He was wearing all black clothes (other than a pair of pink arm warmers), his hair was dyed jet black, he had three piercings in his left ear, was wearing pounds of black eyeliner and eye shadow with black lipstick, and a tattoo of a broken heart on his lower neck.

That's right Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid had gone emo!

**A/N: Alright this was just a short opening chapter so I hope you like it! Please review if you do and I will try to update soon! :D**


	2. Friends, With Benefits!

"Hot arm warmers!" JJ laughed.

Reid began to cry and ran into the men's room.

"Should I follow him?" Morgan asked confused.

"I wouldn't!"Garcia said. "When he's upset he gets pissed if he gets caught crying!"

"Well then what do we do?"Morgan asked.

"Wait," Prentiss responded.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Reid was hiding in a stall crying, he had just ripped the damn arm warmers off and stuffed them in his messenger bag. He hadn't wanted to wear them in the first place, but it was the only way to hide his cuts.

Reid had thrown his whole wardrobe out to make room for his new clothes; the only problem was he hadn't bought any long sleeved shirts.

After he had got dressed this morning Reid had began to freak out when he saw how apparent the cuts were. He was about to call in 'sick' when he remembered the pink arm warmers Garcia had given him for Christmas that were still in the bag.

Ugh . . . Garcia. The bitch who stole his man. He was pissed off enough that he had to wear something she had given him, but when people started complimenting him on them, it made everything worse. Reid pulled a pocket knife out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans and cut his wrists.

"Are you sure I shouldn't go in there?" Morgan asked worriedly. "He's been in there for a really long time . . . and he's like a little brother to me-"

He was cut off by Garcia leaning over and passionately kissing him just like the other day. Morgan didn't want to use her, she really wasn't the object of his affections, but he needed a distraction so he just went for it.

Reid walked out of the washroom with the arm warmers back on still sulking a little expecting Morgan to come over and comfort him like usual.

But it turns out that Morgan was just going to hurt him once again. Reid looked over to the bullpen to see Garcia and Morgan passionately making out once again.

_Well I guess they're public now. _Reid thought to himself. _Just fucking lovely, now he'll have to put up with seeing them like this every god damn day of his life! Yay!_

Reid was absolutely furious and knew that he couldn't just skip work again, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Morgan and Garcia were just separating their lips when Reid stormed over.

"Here you can have your fucking arm warmers back bitch!" Reid screamed at Garcia.

Morgan went to say something, but Reid stopped him with a quick 'go fuck yourself.'

Reid then continued to take the arm warmers off and throw them at Garcia causing his cuts to be fully visible.

"Reid have you been-" Morgan began to ask before being cut off once again.

"Fuck you Morgan; you know this is your fault!" Reid said angrily.

"But-" Morgan started, but Reid just gave him the finger then walked towards JJ's office.

What Reid didn't see, unfortunately for both him and Morgan, was when Morgan began to cry and ran off in a deep depression.

Garcia followed quickly after him and they headed towards her office for some privacy.

Garcia closed the door behind him and went to say something, but Morgan had already burst into a rant.

"I don't understand! What did I do? I mean Jesus Christ, how could I destroy Reid, I mean sweet innocent Reid. The kid who doesn't even understand sex jokes! Now he's cutting! Did you see that Garcia? There were distinct cut marks!"

"Oh, I don't think it could be your fault honey!" Garcia soothed. "He's just mad at the world and needed someone to blame!"

"Well if he's blaming me, why does he need to cut?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know hon. I don't know," Garcia responded.

"And now I'm on the path to hurting you!" Morgan grumbled in between sobs.

"How's that, I'm thrilled with you right now!" She responded.

"Exactly," Morgan screeched beginning to hyper-ventilate. "You're not the one I like; I'm in love with someone else!"

"I suspected so," Garcia answered. "And that's fine; it has been for the last who knows how many years."

"I've just been using you," Morgan continued. "You're just something to release my energy into, and that's not fair."

"No, it is!" Garcia argued. "You need someone right now and if you need me I'll be there. Even if you're just using me. I'm a big girl, I know that, and this is my decision. So don't be afraid to ask for my help!"

Meanwhile in Jennifer Jareau's office:

"Hey Reid, what do you-" JJ started. "Wait are those cuts?"

"Yes," Reid answered in an annoyed tone. "But they're just a one-time thing, I'm fine now!" He lied.

JJ recognized the lie, but knew calling him out on it would just make matters worse.

"Look I know you like Morgan," She said.

"Really?" Reid asked. "How?"

"You aren't hiding it very well you're acting like a middle school girl with her first crush," JJ responded.

"Well if it's that noticeable how come Morgan and Garcia don't notice? Or are they just making out in front of me for spite? . . . I wouldn't put it past them!" Reid grumbled.

_This is a vicious cycle._ Thought JJ. _Reid's depression brings anger, which brings Morgan's depression, which brings Morgan and Garcia together, which makes Reid depressed even more._

"Reid, you're depression is pushing them together," JJ told him.

"So then what am I supposed to do be happy-go-lucky when inside I feel like complete dog-shit?" He asked.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF POOR SPENCEY'S MENTAL HEALTH; IT'S TAKING A DOWNHILL PLUNGE, QUICK HURRY! This chap was kind of sad all around . . . I hope to update soon. Thanks for reading. Also to all those Criminal Minds writers check out my Criminal Minds Monthly Writing Contest here: ****.net/forum/Criminal_Minds_Monthly_Writing_Contest/79041/**

**The first contest ends Sunday and the next one will be up first thing Monday morning, so if you're interested now's the perfect time!**


	3. Reid Sure Likes To Swear Lately!

"_Reid, you're depression is pushing them together," JJ told him._

"_So then what am I supposed to do be happy-go-lucky when inside I feel like complete dog-shit?" He asked._

"Err . . . Not exactly," JJ responded, "But maybe not going into a four year old temper tantrum every time your near Morgan would probably help in making him stop running to her."

"Great, well isn't that just shit-tastic," Reid grumbled. "Showing my feelings gets me into a gigantic pile of dog shit! Isn't that just fucking fair! And by the way I am not a god-damn four year-old bitch!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Spence; you can't treat Morgan this way. It drives him further and further away from you, and closer and closer to her," JJ said in the same voice she used when she was trying to teach Henry something, calm yet stern.

"I don't believe you!" Spencer screamed. "He was kissing her before any of this, and I was the one crying before she kissed him last time!"

"Morgan was upset about you saying you hate him the first time, and the second time he was concerned for you which was making him upset," JJ said matter-of-factly.

"Well fine," Reid said, "But what am I supposed to do about that?"

"Just keep yourself from acting depressed or angry in front of Derek!" JJ said. "And do this pile of paper work!" She added pushing a stack of files towards him.

A few minutes later Reid was sitting at his desk in the bullpen filling out the paperwork.

"Hey Reid, do you need some help with that?" Derek Morgan asked kindly.

_Why, I_ _know that someone just fucking sent you hear! It's so goddamn obvious that you'd rather be making out with Garcia or breaking small children's legs just to steal their candy!_ Spencer thought. He wanted to say 'No, I'm good, but I could use some company,' but he was trying to make sure that that was what was actually going to come out before he opened his mouth.

"Fine just ignore me then, but remember that I was trying to be nice when you're busy crying about this later!" Morgan said before walking out of the bull pen.

Reid took a few minutes to compose his thoughts before getting up and going to apologize to Morgan hoping to just make everything better in two words, 'I'm sorry.'

He began to head for Garcia's office since it was probably the most obvious place to look for Morgan lately.

He was about to knock on the door which was open just a corner, but he hesitated when he heard something that interested him very much.

"So if you don't like me, then do I at least get the right to know who it is?" Garcia asked and Reid peeked in the door to see her giving Morgan the puppy dog eyes.

"Well . . . I guess so. I'll give you two hints: he has long brown hair and he's been acting like a total ass-wipe lately! Or at least I used to . . . I'm not so sure lately," Morgan said.

Reid was in total shock and didn't have the reaction time to duck his head out of the doorway when Morgan looked towards the door.

"Why the fuck are you spying on us, huh Reid?" Morgan said his cheeks turning red. "You think it's fucking funny to eavesdrop on people?"

"I wasn't spying on you, you douche! I was about to knock on the door until I heard you talking about me! It's real fucking nice of you to be calling me an ass-wipe behind my back, what the fuck does that make you?" Spencer screamed then stormed out of the office.

He got into the elevator and thought to himself, _stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why am I so god-damn stupid?_

When the elevator door opened he completely ignored Prentiss and Rossi who were heading towards him and walked into JJ's office, "JJ, teach me to be happy!"

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Also thanks to all of you who are reading this, and those who have either story alerted this story or favourited it! The only problem with doing that and not reviewing is after the first chapter I can't even tell if you're still reading it! So please please review even if just to let me know that people are still reading this, it can be as short as you want! The next chapter will be dedicated to anyone who reviews this chapter! And remember reviews make me happy, and the happier I am the better I write! Thanks: D**

**Also to all those Criminal Minds writers check out my Criminal Minds Monthly Writing Contest here: ****.net/forum/Criminal_Minds_Monthly_Writing_Contest/79041/****Sorry if the link doesn't work, for some reason every time I paste it in an author's note it cuts the start of the link off and stops it from being a link.**

**The first contest ends Sunday and the next one will be up first thing Monday morning, so if you're interested now's the perfect time!**


	4. Web Comics Rule!

_When the elevator door opened he completely ignored Prentiss and Rossi who were heading towards him and walked into JJ's office, "JJ, teach me to be happy!"_

"What?" JJ asked confused. "Spence being happy isn't something that you can be taught!"

"But JJ I heard Morgan saying he likes me!" Spencer screamed.

"Then how is that a bad thing?" JJ asked.

"Because after that he said he wasn't sure because of the way I was acting!" Spencer cried.

"Well . . . I guess that could be a lot more fun than sitting here with all this work!" JJ exclaimed. "I'm going to ask Hotch if we can have the day off to restore your mental health!"

As soon as Spencer and JJ walked into the bull pen Rossi and Prentiss came running over.

"You like Morgan?" Rossi asked loudly.

"Dammit JJ!" Reid muttered.

"Hey, I didn't tell him," JJ said lifting her hands in the air to show her innocence.

"It was Emily," Rossi said throwing his friend under the bus.

"You told Prentiss?" Spencer whined.

"No, I figured it out on my own. It really wasn't that hard," Prentiss said rolling her eyes.

Hotch was sitting in his office looking through his favourite online web comics giggling like a little girl when he noticed a gathering in the bull pen.

Wondering if there was a new case he quickly wiped off his smile, he couldn't show the team that he had emotions, and walked over to his co-workers.

"What's going on over here?" Hotch asked in a stern voice.

"Reid likes Morgan! Reid likes Morgan!" Rossi sing-songed.

"I see . . ." Hotch said in a bored voice.

Reid punched Rossi in the arm for spilling his secret.

"Actually we were just coming to ask you if we could have the rest of the day off!" JJ chirped. "Reid wants to get happy so Morgan will love him!"

"We don't have a case do we?" Hotch asked.

"Nope!" JJ answered.

"All four of you?" Hotch asked.

"Yup!" Rossi and Prentiss cut in before JJ could answer.

"Well . . ." The thought of all that time to read his web comics popped into Hotch's head. "Sure!"

Hotch turned and calmly walked to his office, but as soon as he closed the door behind himself he skipped over to his desk. He instantly began to silently sob when he saw that the website was broken.

As soon as the four were in JJ's car JJ cranked up the speakers causing Aqua to blare.

"No!" Reid screamed wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Sing along now!" Prentiss ordered.

They all sung as loud as they could, Reid only did so because when he sung quietly, or didn't, the other three would poke him with pointy pencils.

When Spencer began to sob loudly they finally realized this wasn't cheering him up and turned the music off.

Meanwhile back at the office Morgan and Garcia were finally leaving Garcia's office, Morgan with red rings around his eyes.

When they walked into the bull pen they were confused to see that no one was there. They walked into JJ's office to find it also abandoned.

Finally they went to check Hotch's office. When they knocked on the door nobody answered, but a faint noise could be heard from inside. Morgan kicked down the door, he would have just tried to open it, but he really likes kicking doors down.

The sight he saw completely shocked him. Hotch was laying curled up in a ball on the floor in the middle of his office cutting his wrists, and whimpering as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You have emotions?" Morgan asked.

"Yes and they're very sad!" Hotch yelled throwing a book at Morgan's head.

"What's wrong?" Garcia asked in a motherly fashion.

"My web comic site is down!" Hotch said crying even harder.

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?"She asked.

"No! . . . No! No! No! No! No!" Hotch screamed in a maniacal fit.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Morgan asked.

"Helping Reid cheer up," Aaron replied. "He wanted to get happy so you'll love him!"

"Wait, Reid likes me?" Morgan asked in shock.

"Yeah everybody knows that! It's so obvious!" Hotch replied fleeing the room leaving the razor blade on the floor.

"Did you know about this?" Morgan asked Garcia furiously.

"Well . . ." Morgan gave her a death glare. "Yeah."

"And you knew I liked him!" Morgan screamed. "Get the _fuck_ out of here!"

"Bu-" She attempted.

"No just leave!" Morgan yelled.

Garcia ran out of the room sobbing and Morgan eyed the bloody razor.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter is dedicated to Muffins taste good for reviewing the last chapter! Please review this chapter and I'll love you forever!**


	5. OCD More Like OMG!

_Garcia ran out of the room sobbing and Morgan eyed the bloody razor._

"God Hotch is so messy," Morgan said to no one in particular. Morgan had always had a cleaning compulsion that was hard to hide in front of the team, but no one was here now!

He turned to go walk out of the room, but stopped himself and turned towards the razor again.

"That blood is going to leave a stain . . . I'd better go shampoo the carpet!" Morgan decided walking over, picking up the blade, and then throwing it out.

"He had better thank me for this," Morgan said as he washed the blood off of the floor.

When he was done he looked down at his work proudly. He was about to leave again when he noticed that the section he had washed was a different shade then the rest of the carpet.

"Well I guess I'll have to clean the whole carpet then," He said putting his rubber gloves back on.

When he was done cleaning the carpet for the second time he looked around the room.

"This place is so dusty and unorganized, I'd better clean it up too," He said to himself.

An hour later when he was finally done cleaning Hotch's office, and had filled his cleaning complex, Hotch walked back into the room.

"Good news everyone my web comic site is back!" He announced loudly and happily as if Morgan weren't the only one there.

Morgan slinked out of the office when Hotch sat down at his computer.

He thought about the razor once more, he hadn't shaved in a while. When he got home he'd have to, he wanted to be pretty for his Spencer.

As he reached the elevator he saw a familiar face.

"Oh . . . hey Garcia," He said awkwardly. "Look sorry about what I said . . ."

"No its fine," Garcia said. "I probably should have told you, you were right . . . what's with the apron?"

"When I'm really upset I clean," He explained casually, not removing the apron.

"Is Hotch back to normal yet?" Garcia asked.

"Umm . . . kind of, he isn't emo, but he's smiling," Morgan explained.

"I have to see this!" Penelope said rushing into Hotch's office.

She walked over to him, took one look at his computer and became hypnotized by his web comics.

"The first step to being happy is looking happy!" JJ declared loudly out of nowhere scaring the others who had grown used to the awkward silence.

"What?" Asked Reid confused.

"Take out your piercings," JJ ordered him.

Reid slowly and carefully took out the three earrings from his left ear and passed them to Prentiss, who had outstretched her arm for them.

"Now we're going to buy you the clothes you usually wear," JJ told him.

"Well I do love clothes shopping," Spencer admitted sheepishly.

"Good and then we're going to throw away every last piece of emo clothing," JJ told him.

A few hours later Reid was back in his normal clothes. Underneath his long sleeves he could feel and array of Hello Kitty band aids that Rossi had insisted he wore.

He sat anxiously in his chair tapping his feet.

"We can take you now sweetie," The lady asked kindly. "My name's Debbie."

"Oh, um, hi," Spencer said to the woman who led him to a barber chair.

"So what were you thinking of doing today?" She asked him.

JJ walked over and spoke up for Reid. "We want to dye his hair back to this colour," She said holding up an old picture of Spencer.

"Okay, I think I can do that," The woman said.

Three hours later his hair was done and they were back in the car.

"No can't I just go home!" Reid whined having a temper tantrum.

"No it takes several sessions, we need to get a jump start at having your tattoo removed," JJ yelled.

"But it's going to hurt!" Reid whined.

"You should have thought of that before you got the tattoo in the first place!" Prentiss yelled at him.

A couple of minutes later the group had dragged Spencer into the tattoo removal clinic.

"Can I get a look at the tattoo?" Asked the woman at the front desk.

"Its right here," Reid said pointing to the broken heart on his neck.

"Umm . . . that's a henna," The woman said embarrassed for him.

"Oh . . . well can somebody take it off for me, I don't know how," Reid said sheepishly.

"Okay, but it will cost the same as a session, have a seat," She said holding back laughter.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know that this hasn't been updated forever. I was sad that it was almost over and procrastinating for a change and then nanowrimo was there and SORRY! I hope you like this chapter, please review! And I hope you haven't given up on this story because of the wait!**


	6. Ice Cream Solves All of Life's Problems!

When Rossi, Prentiss, JJ, and Reid had all returned to the car Rossi instantly began whining.

"I can't believe you guys made me pay that much to get a freaking henna removed!" He said in the whiniest tone any of them had ever heard him use.

"I think the doctor had the hots for me!" Reid said happily, clearly forgetting that he was supposed to be upset in this story.

"Someone seems to be happier already," JJ taunted.

"Well the fact that you bought me an iphone and a brand new laptop did me make me pretty happy," Reid said while sending a smile in JJ's direction.

"Oh it was nothing, when Rossi fell asleep in the waiting room while your hair was being dyed I stole his credit card and thought I'd buy you something nice," She responded with a shrug.

"What? You stole my fucking credit card and bought the most expensie things you could?" Rossi yelled, but everyone ignored him.

"You're the best JJ!" Reid yelled happily. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Well I do still have Rossi's credit card . . . so sure why not?" JJ responded redirecting the car towards the nearest ice cream shop.

Rossi opened his mouth to complain, but was instantly given the death glare by JJ. He knew this look from prior experience and that if you didn't shut up, she would literally kick you out of a moving vehicle.

When they stopped in the parking lot JJ asked if who wanted to come in with her to get ice cream. Everyone said they wanted to, so JJ, Reid, and Prentiss went inside while Rossi sat in the car pouting about not being lactose intolerant and wanting ice cream.

When they entered the ice cream store they saw someone who was very familiar to all three of them.

"Yeah can I get a tub of cappuchino flavour?" Derek Morgan asked the lady working at the front.

Oh my god I broke his heart enough to make him buy an entire tub of ice cream, thought Spencer as he saw the older man order his treat.

I can't wait until my Spencer sees that I bought him an entire tub of his favourite flavour of ice cream, Morgan thought excitedly totally oblivious to the outside world, that is until he ran into someone.

"Sorry!" Morgan exclaimed immediately. When he looked up to see who he had run into he hardly recognized the man. With a grin on his face, brown hair, normal clothes (well normal for him) and no piercings or tattoos Spencer Reid looked extraterrestrial to him.

"Spencer?" He asked even though he was now sure that this was the man who had stolen his heart.

"Hey Derek!" Reid said back to his cheery old self acting as if this weren't wierd at all.

"I bought you some ice cream . . ." Morgan said suddenly embarassed, "Garcia told me about how you feel . . ."

Reid turned towards the two women he had entered the store with and asked, "Can we have a minute alone you guys?"

"Not a chance!" They both responded equally enthusiastically at the exact same time.

The next day Reid and Morgan showed up to work hand in hand, happy as can be. They went to go see if Hotch new of any new cases, only to find him and Garcia staring at Hotch's computer screen.

The couple walked over to see what was so interesting about the computer screen and were absorbed into web comic land as well.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was short, long overdue, and sucked . . . yay. . . . Please review and tell me whether you think this should be the end or not.**


End file.
